


Once in a While...

by magicaltomatoes



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Succubi & Incubi, ill add more characters as they become more relevent, supernatural characters - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicaltomatoes/pseuds/magicaltomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweeks life wasn't the easiest.. Nor was it the worst. But this coffee loving boy, may fall for someone out of his league.</p><p>-Edit:<br/>  -Updating again! With a new writing style, please feel free to skim and skip to chapter 7 if you do not like my original style, seeing as I don't myself either whoops~!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .. I might like to see you smile

The alarm is sounding. It's sounding, and it's so annoying. It must be time to get ready for school.. another sleepless night. It's not that I don't want to sleep, honest! There are just.. days I can't. Mainly because of the medication I have to take. 

 

 

It all seems like a waste anyways, it doesn't help any. Infact, it makes it worse. I still space out in class, thinking of how massive space is, or how existence is something so small and trivial. I just wish that once in a while, I'd be able to take care of myself. Without depending on coffee, or medication that does nothing.. Cutting myself off from that thought- knowing I'd be late for school if I continued. I took a deep breath as I stood, and walked into the bathroom, completely forgetting the lack of clothing. It took me .3 seconds to run back to my room, and slip on some pants before I moved back to the bathroom. To shower, or not to shower, that is the question. Deciding it was probably best to, I turned the water on.

 

 

After getting dressed again, I made my way downstairs, for a cup of coffee before headed to the bus stop. Sure it was about half an hour early, but that's when she was supposed to arrive. Who knows, maybe the bus would be on time for once. Oh- Jesus! Mom was talking!! "Oh- sorry, uhm.. c-can you repeat that?" I ask, praying to whatever was out there she wouldn't be mad. It looks like she didn't sleep too well either.

 "I was asking if you would like some extra coffee for class? Lunch?" she'd restated, and offered a  large thermos. It was probably a good idea. With a nod I accepted the container, and slipped it into my bag, next to my sketchbooks, school books, ect. 

I waved to Mom, telling her to have a good day, before carefully walking out to the bus stop. Shit, forgot a jacket.. and christ it's cold. Too late to go back, a few minutes of cold wouldn't kill me. Would it...?? Shit! It's not subzero, so I think I'll be alright. Looking around I took a seat on the side walk, and looked around. I was still kind of dark, because of the clouds. It looked.. beautiful. Almost, for a lack of better words, enchanting. The street lights were still on, snow around, sun making the sky pink. It was indeed enchanting. 

Usually the first one to show up, I got to enjoy this sight every day. Then came Token, and Clyde, and Craig was last. He looked pissed this morning, and near immediately punched the pole. Half the curses that came out of his mouth I didn't know even existed. Token was quick to make sure he was okay, while I just hung my head and slid my hands over my neck. It soothed me as I listened to their conversation. 

"Dude, what the hell happened? Don't just go punching things! Remember what happened last time?" Oh, right.. he broke his hand didn't he? "What's wrong?" Tokens voice took a maternal tone, and I was sure he'd pulled Craig to his chest. I felt a small twinge in my stomach, and assumed it was because I hadn't ate.

It was only when Craig started speaking- muffled slightly by Token's embrace, that I looked up to them. "Cartman's damn cat killed Squeekers," I saw him make a fist, before looking up to his face. He looked pissed, but.. kind of upset. I'm good at reading people, that's almost all I do on breaks at work, people watching. It helps me learn how to interact with people who aren't my mother. Oh, right- his guinea pig. 

"Oh.." Token stepped back, apparently having assumed Craig would need a bit of space. "Well, If you're gonna kick his ass, do it right." 

 

At that point I'd gone back to what Clyde called pouting, and waited for the bus. 

Upon its arrival I slid into the first seat behind the drivers seat, letting the others go to the back. It.. wasn't like we were friends anymore.. We just shared a bus stop. 

 

I think of how it would be nice for Craig to smile once in a while. He looked nice when he smiled, years of braces did him good. He always hated them though. I never really had a need for them, I was somehow blessed with what many considered to be model teeth. Its not like I'm attractive or anything. I have messy hair, a crappy blonde shade too.. and I'm too thin, it looks gross. I can't stand my body, and don't even get me started on how my face looks anyways, thats a long story. 

 

 

Once we got to the school I waited for everyone to get off first, and triple checked that I had everything before stepping off, and walking into the building that sealed my horrible fate for the next 7 hours. I was pulled into the mass of students, and managed to slip my way out a little past my locker. Have you ever tried walking upstream of students? It's horrible. Especially when you're short like I am. I managed to get a few books out of my locker, and made my way to first period. It always sucked. Why would anyone want to start the day with math. Math is hell, it's frustrating and the teacher always calls on me. It's horrible. I've had to leave the room quite a few times because of it. And for such reasons, that's why I sit closest to the door. That and- emergency safety. You never know.  _  
_

As I took my seat I noticed people we're staring at me, so I looked around to see if I was missing pants or anything, but no nothing was wrong. And I'm fairly sure my face looked fine that morning... Oh christ someone's walking over. Red. 

"Hey, Tweek!" She smiled, and sat in the seat next to me. Oh Jesus, I can't talk to girls... 

"I-.. uh, Hi?" I stuttered back. Shit, already off to a bad start. I can't do this.. I can't. I nervously started scratching at the side of my nail, waiting for her to speak again. 

"I heard Token's having a party! A-are.. you going with anyone?" She was blushing slightly, This wasn't good, Abort mission Abort mission! I winced and looked to my finger. Shit. Her eyes must have followed mine, because before I could protest she'd pulled out a bandaid, and wrapped it around my finger. "If you aren't I'd like for you to think about going with.. me maybe? Like a date?" 

I stared at her blankly, before realizing I should say something. I shook my head, and gave her a fake, trying smile. "I uhm, I'm not sure if I'm even invited.. I don't think it would be a good idea to go with someone like me.." Hey a whole sentence without a stutter, I'm doing better. "I figured you'd be going with Craig anyways.." I trailed off, looking into her eyes. I never noticed they were green. 

"Think about it okay?" She'd placed her hand on my thigh. Oh god, oh god.. "I'll text you later, okay? Could I maybe.. have your number?" OH jesus this is escalating too fast... but I should give it to her. Don't want her thinking I'm flat out turning her down. I scribbled it down, and slid her the piece of paper. This is a really bad Idea. 

"I uh, I'll message you if I can," I said nervously, watching her leave. This was a disaster.This... I can't believe I did that. I knew for a fact I wasn't going to that party. But.. she was being so insistent.. Oh well. 

 

 

Classes went by very slowly. Very, very slowly. But by lunch I was able to sit outside and relax, draw even. As I sipped at my coffee I found myself watching Craig and the group from across the field, and looked to my paper. Wouldn't.. wouldn't hurt to draw him. Not like anyone was watching what I drew, nor did anyone ever look in that book. I spent the rest of lunch working on that picture, and decided to finish it at home. 

 

The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully, and I found myself wishing to get home much much faster. Waiting for the bus seemed just as shitty as actually getting on it, seeing as we were one of the last stops to get dropped off. I slid on headphones, and sat with my back to the window and sketched as I waited. It helps pass the time. And keeps anyone from sitting next to me. Rude, I know.. but it's easier on everyone in the end.

I walked up the steps, knowing no one was home. Perfect. I could get some sleep, I'd finally gotten tired. I walked up the stairs slowly, and set my bag down on the floor next to my bed,undressing before dropping into the bed. Mmm.. comfy. I set my phone on the side table, and plugged it in, turning on music before curling up under the cold blankets. It was nice, especially the ice like pillow. Always felt nice. I fell asleep to calming music. I woke up about 5 pm the next day, and groaned softly. When I sat up, I noticed a cup of juice and a note on the side table next to my phone, which was flashing. Of course I had a message. Red. I picked up the note as I sipped gratefully at the drink.

 

_Tweeky,_

_We didn't want to wake you, you've not been sleeping well lately. If you wake after noon, your dad and I are out at the Tuckers house, Text us when you wake up!_

 

... I slept for 23 hours...? Christ! I picked up the phone, and called Mom, telling her I was awake, and thanked her for the drink. She asked if I'd liked to go over, and said Craig was home, but I refused. Craig didn't like me. Hell, he didn't even tolerate me. After hanging up I checked my messages. Oh god.. 

 

_**10 messages** _

_Hi Tweek! It's Red._

 

_Tweek? I don't remember if you said something about not being able to message back right away?_

 

_Okay- it's been 9 hours. Are you even reading these?_

 

_Tweek?_

 

That's essentially what they all said.. good lord. 

I texted back, rubbing my temples as I did. 

 

_Sorry-! I fell asleep the minute I got home, hadn't slept in.. 3? 4 days? something like that, i lost track._

Hopefully she wouldn't think that was bs. I was in the middle of a drink when a new message came up, nearly choking me to death. Was she at her phone 24/7? 

 

_Oh! I thought I'd upset you, I'm sorry. -red_

 

_Nono don't worry, it's.. hard to upset me. -tweek_

 

I didn't get another message for atleast an hour, but decided it was better to eat. I made myself a small sandwhich, and began reading what she'd sent. 

 

_So.. do you want to go with me tomorrow night? -red_

Shit it was that close?!

 

_Red I.. I think you're nice an all, I just- you know I don't do social things. I can't. I'm sorry.. -tweek_

 

_oh-red_

_thats fine, i guess-red_

 

God I hate being guilt tripped, so I just turned off my phone. Not like I was invited anyways. It's not like Craig noticed my existence or anything. God- why was I so hung up on Craig still? The sleep was supposed to help that not happen! Ugh..

I made my way to the couch and laid down, staring at the blank tv. Craig wasn't that important anyways. He was mean, and sarcastic. And monotone, it's like he's practiced being an asshole his whole life. Why are the hot ones always hot. Wait- no what? Craig- was definitely **not** attractive at all. Nothing about him was. Not his obsession with blue and black, not his stupid hat that covered his.. long.. soft looking hair. His eyes were always bored, and uninterested. They looked grey. Lifeless. Like he was. Alright- alright. He MAY be slightly attractive. But nothing else about him was appealing. 

Not the best thoughts to fall asleep to.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter was so short- the rest will be longer!!


	2. ..I'd like to speak up

It's not very often that I'm willing to skip school two days in a row. I just don't think I can take it most of the time. But today, I really don't feel up to going. 

I stand and wince, before walking to my door. Hey, might as well try... no, nevermind. I make my way downstairs, and peek my head into the kitchen. "Hey mom? I don't.. I don't want to go today.. Is that alright?"

I watched her look up from the pan she was cooking in, and motioned me over. I slowly walked over, and slid my hands into my pants pockets, looking up at her. She then spoke, she must be sick. "Of course sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Her voice is a bit raspy.. I hope she isn't dying-...

"Oh- I'm alright, don't worry I just.. My head hurts," I said, running a hand through my knotted hair which.. was rather hard to do. "I think I'm gonna take a bath or something, I just need to relax a little. Someone asked me to go to a party tonight-" 

"Oh!" she interrupted. Man I hate when that happens. "Are you gonna go honey? Your father doesn't have work, he could take you!" 

"No no no! I don't.. I can't go. I don't even want to go." 

"Oh, well. That's alright too honey, go ahead and go back upstairs if you'd like, there's coffee on the table." She gave me what I assumed to be a reassuring smile. It didn't help any. 

I got a cup of coffee and went up to the bathroom, setting the cup on the side. It's been a while since I took a bath, like a bath. I shower often. I leaned down and flicked the switch to hold the water in, and started a hot bubble bath. Slipping out for just a moment I go to get my phone, before coming back and locking the door. Once the bath was filled I undressed and stepped in, shutting off the water. Reaching over for my phone I took a sip of coffee, relaxing in the water. It was nice. I turned on classical piano- its very soothing, and I've been trying to learn how to play anyways. Sliding down in the water I  set the cup outside the tub, and looked up at the ceiling. It's not easy being this way, I don't enjoy the constant fret, the shaking, the twitching and stuttering.. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, submerging myself completely. 

My thoughts began to wander, to the air outside the tub, the sky outside, the crushing space.. but as terrifying as the cosmos is, it's.. neat. Purple skies, tons and tons of stars, there's nothing more enjoyable than imagining what could be out there. Aliens? Maybe.. but all the stars, all the undiscovered planets. It's breath taking. Really breath taking. 

 

I'd stayed in until the water had gone cold, and redressed. Looking in the mirror I wipe it down, and look at my hair. It.. should be easier to brush now. Maybe I could get it to stay down? I look at the comb in my hand, and sigh as I begin to work it through my hair. 

 

Forty-five minutes of combing my hair out and its finally tangle free. It looks.. decent. I walked into my room, and sit at my desk. It would be a good idea to try and get some work down. 

 

 

Not everyone is as, nervous as I am. And I hate it. It keeps me from talking to people, and I want to talk to people. I want to have friends. But, it's hardly likely I would. Not everyone likes how I act. No one asks why I'm not at school, no one wonders if something happened. I could die and I'd be forgotten. It's almost like I hardly exist.. what a terrifying thought.

The weekend, not worthy of mentioning. I slept, and ate, tried a few puzzles, tried some piano. That's all, nothing exciting.

 

Monday seemed different. When I'd gotten to the bus stop, Craig was already there. Which in and of its self was weird, but he seemed even more pissed off. Might as well try my luck..

I walked up next to him, and sat down by him. "You, uh.. you look upset.." I tried,  looking over to him. 

"Yeah? What made you think that?" He snapped back, making me squeak slightly. He scooted a bit farther away, which in turn I frowned to, but he spoke again. "I'm not allowed to get another guinea pig, and Ruby's going to a dance. With a boy." 

I blinked, tilting my head slightly to look at him better. "Is there something wrong about her going.. you know- shit, with a guy? Is it a bad guy? Oh god is he a murderer-"

"No. He's just.. a boy. With my sister. It's, it's hard to explain. You don't have a sister." He's right, I don't.

"I- yeah. W-with the pet though, is it.. just that they won't buy one?" I asked, picking at my finger again. Horrible habit, I need to kick it. 

"Yeah, said something about it being a waste of money." 

"I'll get you one, i-if you still have a cage and such.. my cousin's step sister is giving hers away-" total lie, "It'll be killed if.. not.. you know, given to someone." 

That- seemed to work. "What? Why would you want to do something like that?" Oh shit that's.. I didn't think of that. 

"B-b-because it'll.. be killed. I happen to really like it, but I can't take care of em myself.." Is that a metaphorical sparkle in his eye? 

"But you don't.. even know me." 

"I'll bring it by your house, uh,, Thursday? I'm sorry I can't help with the sister thing though-" 

He just shook his head, and looked to his hands. "Thursday sounds good." 

 

It was now Saturday (sorry for the fast pace-), and Craig was acting different. I'd went to drop by the pet I'd very secretly bought for him, and he- smiled. I was right. He's handsome when he smiles. Ever since then he's been more open with hanging out with me, like by giving him the piggie I'd given him the biggest riches in all of life. And honestly? Maybe I had. His dad gave me such a disapproving look when I went over though, it was terrifying. 

Craig had even texted me? Everything moved so fast.. the next thing I knew I was being invited over for video games with Clyde and Token. I.. I.. can't believe I'm doing this. I hesitantly hit the send button. 

_Sure, when?_

Not the best idea Tweek! What if their just doing this so they can make fun of you-? Or make you do embarrassing stuff or- no. No Craig isn't like that. I was so caught up in my thoughts I fell out of bed when my notification tone sounded. I sat back up, and read it. 

 _Whenever you want dude, now's okay?_  
Oh god oh god oh god. I've come to terms with having a  _slight_ crush on him. Slight. It didn't mean anything...

 

Shit. 

 

Boy was I glad I spoke up. Because of that, I'm sitting next to Craig on the bed, while the others were on the floor. Craig was currently beating Clyde's ass in the game too. I relaxed back against the wall and smiled as I watched them play. This was nice. Perfect. Maybe we weren't all friends.. yet. But I knew in time we could be. 

Craig offered me a drink and I smiled, and took it with a thank. I sipped at it slowly, and kept glancing at him. This.. this isn't good. He was making me nervous... I happened to zone out, imagining what it would be like if Clyde and Token were to be called down to help with stuff, and if I were to... just slowly lean on him. He'd put his hand over mine, probably really warm against my always freezing ones.. and then when I looked up at him he-

"Tweek!!" I squeaked, looking up at Craig. Shit.. 

"Gah! Sorry! Wh-what were you saying?" I'm one thousand percent sure my face was bright red. 

"You weren't moving-" he said, and I swear to god I saw him move closer. "You alright?"

I nodded quickly, and pulled my legs up. "Just a bit cold I guess." 

"Hey," he kicked Clyde in the shoulder. "Go get one of my sweaters."

"Y-you really don't have to-- I'm fine I swear." But, I got the sweater anyways. It was.. huge on me. But lord it smelled amazing. Maybe.. this crush isn't.. just a crush. Am I.. falling for Craig? Like honestly falling for him??


	3. ...I'd Like to Understand

I don't quite understand what's going on.. All I know is I woke up, and I felt like something was wrong. I stood from the bed and walked down the stairs, not greeting my parents before walking outside. Something was wrong. I knew something was wrong. I ran to Craig's house, and knocked. It was like.. 8 in the morning no one was going to be awake. But the door opened, it was his little sister Ruby. 

"What do you want, it's too early," she rubbed her eyes. I assume I'd woken her, seeing as she was still in her nighty and bunny slippers. 

"I need to check on Craig." I was sure I had a straight face while saying this.. 

She just stared at me. "At seven in the morning?" When I nodded she sighed and let me in, and I ran up to his room. 

I knew something was wrong. I opened the door after knocking, and peeked in. He was laying on the bed, but something was off. "Craig...?" I asked, walking over quietly. Ruby was behind me. 

He wasn't moving. I walked over to him, and touched his arm, it was.. rather cold. Checked his pulse, fuck. "Ruby wake up your parents and call for help." Stay calm, stay calm, you'll scare her. 

She nodded and ran out as I tried to wake Craig. He was breathing, but.. not very well. 

The rest I barely remember. I was rushed out of the room by medics, asked questions as Craig was being put into an ambulance. I was asked how I knew something was wrong, what I did when I got there.. All I could think of was to ask if he would be okay. No answer.

So that's how I'm here. Sitting, scared, in a place that terrified me. I've always hated hospitals.. Their so white, and.. clean. It's not natural. 

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a doctor came in, and said that he would be okay but needed to stay there for tests, and we could see him. I followed behind his family quietly, sipping the coffee I'd gotten while waiting. His mom and sister took the chairs, so I decided to stand near the back as Craig started talking. 

"I feel like I was electrocuted," he groaned, not even opening his eyes. 

Ruby climbed up next to him, and sat on his lap. "You'da been dead if Tweek hadn't had a spaz attack about seeing you at seven in the fucking morning." I flinched slightly, and hid behind my coffee. 

That's when his eyes opened, and he looked up at her. "He did? Is he here?" He followed her hand when she pointed at me, and I just looked down. 

"I... uh, hi." I didn't.. really have anything to say, I was here to make sure he was okay, but I walked over to the side of his bed anyway. "How are you f-feeling?" 

"Like I got electrocuted. Why did.. how?" 

I shrugged, "Woke up with a bad feeling.." 

He nodded, and closed his eyes again. "You guys are probably tired, go ahead and go home." 

I stayed. 

 

I laid back against the wall and watched as Craig rested, and quietly moved to the chair next to him. He looked.. different. Tired, sad even.. I set the third cup of coffee down, and looked down at him. He'd been asleep for a while. Gently brushing the hair out of his face I nearly screamed when he opened his eyes, and squinted up at me. "O-oh yo-ou're awake... I- didn't think you'd be up this.. soon.." 

He shrugged and sat up a bit, pressing the nurse call button. When she arrived he, being Craig, asked for some food. "I didn't think I was alone in here."

"You're mom said she'd be back this evening. I have, nothing to do really, your're the only person who talks to me." 

"I..am?" 

I nodded, and looked down to my hands. "Not like anyone else really tries anymore." 

He looked up at the ceiling, and sighed. "How'd you know I was dying?" 

"I don't know.. I woke up and, I felt like something was off. Different. Wrong, you know?" I looked to him, and just relaxed back against the chair. 

"I don't actually, I've never felt that before. I guess it's because I'm never completely there." 

We actually ended up having a long deep conversation. 

 

After a while I had to leave, and actually smiled when I left. It was nice to be able to talk to someone like that, even though the place happened to terrify me. On the drive home I was pretty silent, not really my place to talk about what was going on with him. Apparently he'd had a seizure in the middle of the night, but it wasn't a normal one. I don't know what that meant. Hopefully he'd be okay.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured out where the hell i want to go with this vuv


	4. 3.5 help?

alright! those who are actually gonna read it till the end, im gonna need your help! im making this supernatural. meaning, werwolves, witches, vampires, that kinda stuff. 

vampirexwerewolf is kind of.. over done. i need some help choosing some paranormals for craig and tweek to be!! send me a comment!


	5. ... I get confused.

Tweek couldn't sleep that night. He didn't know why, but something in his mind was saying that Craig needed him. Which was odd, Craig didn't even know him that well. Well, he did, but not really. He was a friend, but not a super close- no one, really, was that close to him. He got up from bed, and made his way downstairs. As he made a large cup of coffee, or rather- as he waited for his machine to-, he looked around in the fridge for something small to eat. He found part of a sub he'd had the day before and unwrapped it, taking it out front with his coffee and a blanket. Setting down the drink and food he wrapped the blanket around himself, and sat on the porch. He set the sub on his lap, and took a sip. Taking a deep breath he relaxed, and tried to relax his chest, his mind, and just breathe in the frozen air around him. Opening his eyes he saw Craig in the hospital, looking even sicker than he had before. He snapped his eyes open and realized he'd finished off his food and coffee, and just stood up. The hospital was too far, and he wasn't allowed to drive without someone else in the car with him, and visiting hours are over anyways.

The next day he went to the hospital, to visit the boy again. With a sigh he took the seat, and asked if the others could give them a minute. He looked over Craig, who was confused, and gave him a small smile. "I think what you need is a bit more blood," he whispered, and held out his arm. "Just testing a theory." What Craig didn't know, was that the dream Tweek had had before he went there. It was vague, but simple enough. Craig needed iron, and some other bs that was in blood. Simple statement, dream was clear. Craig was biting his arm. But it wasn't just the blood he took. When Craig, 'just to amuse' Tweek, did bite into his arm, Tweek felt something in his chest twinge. It wasn't the same as what'd he'd been feeling before. It was stronger. 

Craig looked.. better. He'd let go of Tweek's arm, and just stared at it as he pulled it away.  "D-didn't that... hurt?" He asked, looking at the boy wrapping his arm. 

Tweek shook his head, "Not at all. Th-the opposite actually? I dunno.." he bit his lip, looking down awkwardly as he sat again. "How do you feel now?" 

"Better actually.. Much better. I uhm, thank you.." he sighed looking at his hand. "Would you do me a favor and feed her..? Trake that is."

Tweek nodded, and smiled at him, gently- and rather slowly, placing his hand over Craig's, gently squeezing it. "Once you're out, if you want, you could.. come visit my house again." He let Craig's hand slide out of his own, and walked out.

 

A few days later Craig was released from the hospital, and was back in school. It took about a week for both Craig and Tweek to realize Craig still needed the blood. So that's what Tweek gave him. Whenever they weren't staying over at the others house, they were talking on the phone. Texting, Skypeing when Craig needed to leave town with his family. 

One day Craig had to leave class. He just stood and ran out of the room, leaving his bag and books. Tweek immediately got up and got his own stuff, before grabbing Craig's and running out with him. Sighing he followed the boy to the bathroom, and set the books down on the sink the bags on the ground. "What the hell was that Craig?" he asked, walking over to him, "What's wrong?"

"I need it..." he panted softly, leaning against the wall. Wow he looked.. horrible.. Sweaty, kinda greenish. "I don't.. think I'm getting enough.."

Tweek looked at his arm, "Or maybe you're getting it from the wrong place," he said quietly, slipping off his hoodie. "Let's go into a stall first, I don't want someone to walk in on this."

Craig nodded and moved into one of the smaller stalls, and rather harshly pushed Tweek against the door to close it. Tweek, being Tweek, flinched at first, then slid off his shirt and embarrassedly looked to the side. "Go ahead, but.. try more on the shoulder so I can hide it okay?"

With a slow nod Craig bit into the boys shoulder, which made Tweek whimper in pain. That, that did hurt. Maybe because it was a bonier area, but who knows. Well, I do, and its exactly that reason- but whatever! Tweek after a minute or two started to push him away. "C-Craig.. that's enough..." But Craig, didn't, immediately. It took Tweek punching his chest to get him to stop. Only he did something different that time. He licked over where he'd bit, and it stopped stinging.

"Sorry I-.. guess I was thirsty.." Craig mumbled, and stepped back. He wiped at his mouth, and wiped the blood on his pants. "Did I hurt you?"

Tweek shook his head, and just pulled on his shirt again, as well as his coat. He looked up at Craig and smiled awkwardly, only to widen his eyes when Craig pressed his lips to Tweek's cheek.

"I'm.. gonna try and, find a substitute, for when.. that happens.."  He slipped past Tweek, out of the stall. "I'm gonna ask mom to come get me, I'd suggest you do the same. You look pale." 

Tweek just touched his cheek, and watched the other leave the bathroom. 

Oh.

 

Tweek was sitting on Token's bed as the other boys were playing just dance, and laughing. Tweek pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his lips to his arm, watching them play with a small smile of his own. Well- it was more, Token was halfassing it to amuse Clyde, who was going all out, and Craig was boredly just wiggling the remote. He watched them. Really watched them. Tweek had been doing research, to try and get answers to what exactly was going on with them. And he'd come to two conclusions about Craig. He was a vampire, or.. an incubus, but something was off. He was a near perfect mix of exactly those two. But that wasn't possible. He'd ended up glaring- well, they assumed it was glaring, at Craig.

"Uhm, Tweek?" Token asked, having paused the game. "Did Craig piss you off or something?"

He slowly shook his head, and closed his eyes with a slow sigh.

"That's his thinking face, you get used to it," Craig smirked, and set a can of soda next to Tweek, opening it. "Here, take a break you've been working all day."

 

"Tweek? Did you get anything today? You were thinking pretty hard," Craig whispered from his spot on the floor next to Tweek.

"I think you're a hybrid. I don-... I don't know how, or why. But it's the only thing that makes sense," Tweek said, looking up at him from where he was resting his head on Craig's chest. Craig might have commented on how doe eyed Tweek looked with that expression, but he just cleared his throat and closed his eyes, so he could focus.

"Of what?"

"Ever heard of a succubus?" Tweek asked, relaxing against his arm.

"Sex demons- but I'm not-...?"

"Yeah that's what I thought. But it.. kind of makes sense. There should be a reason the bites.. feel.. _good_ though isn't there? Vampire incubus hybrid? Is that even possible?" He looked up again. 

Craig looked down at him, and smirked. "So what's that make you princess?"

Tweek crinkled his nose at the nickname- having earned it when he shrieked at a bug two weeks before-. "A psychic maybe. Esp, psychic, whatever you wanna call it."

"And that's how you seem to know almost every single problem in the town before it happens?"

Tweek nodded, and sighed quietly, closing his eyes. "The incubus part would keep you able to stand things vampires couldn't, like, holy water and shit. But the vampire's need for blood would cancel out the incubus's need for... uhm.. you know. So what I'm thinking is somehow, they work together? I don't know.. you'd have to see my notes but.. those wouldn't really be any better would they?" he laughed, and just hugged Craig around his waist.

"Does.. that make you my mate or something? Since you were the first one I bit?"  

"It's not as strict as that, it's a free will thing. But I mean if you were-" he paused, and shook his head. "Nevermind."

Craig tilted the boys head up, and smiled at him. "If it weren't free choice, I'm glad it would have been you and not some hooker or somethin'."

Tweek nodded, and cuddled up against him, closing his eyes. "Get some sleep."

And they did.  


	6. (Apology!!!! + updates!)

OKAY!! First things first, I'm SO sorry I've been gone so long!!! Lots of... home issues is all I'll say for now. I do indeed bring my own problems into my writing so You'll probably find out soon!!  
  
Second!! My writing has improved so so much, so these next chapters are going to be... so much better. I've decided on where I want this to go, I've chosen characters and techniques, abilities, ect, very carefully. 

I'll spend all today writing so you'll hopefully get a chapter soon! I'm setting a schedule so I'll hopefully be updating every 3 or so days! 

Please be patient and thank you all so much for sticking around! It'll be worth it I promise! Feel free to comment what you'd like to happen i do take suggestions~! As well as read every single comment!


	7. Nails on Chalkboard

It'd been a while since Tweek and I had seen eachother.. And I guess that made sense but. The circumstances? God.. I hate this. Let me take a moment and rewind, tell you what happened. 

 

 

 

     It'd been a normal fall day. Y'know how it is. Leaves falling, crisp air or some shit like that. Well, I don't give it that much credit, but it is.. nice. It's soothing I guess. There's just one thing its missing. 

 

    Tweek.

 

    Tweek and I, after I'd ran out on him like that, we got. Oddly closer. And I don't say that because oooh no we're getting closer I have feelings ew what is this. No, I'm saying it's odd because it didn't seem like what he wanted. It just seemed like it was happening, because it had to. Does that make sense? I don't know- I doubt it does. Anyways, back to the story. After that whole incident we figured out that we weren't the only ones like this in South Park. No, no. It's probably not what you think. Token? Human. Clyde? Not. Stan fucking Marsh? Not. In fact I could probably count the non humans on my hands. Me, Tweek, Clyde, Stan, that one vampire kid.. what was it, Mike? Yeah that sounds right. Uhm.. hmm, the red goth kid; Pete is his name I later found out. Butter's isnt either. Kyle isn't, and Pip isn't. Well, Damian isn't either but he doesn't count everyone knew about him alright. What the odd part was is.. we're all the oddest things. I'm not saying this is some Twilight shit up in here but. 

    This is some really fuckin' weird Twilight shit. Or, well.. hmm. Twilight isn't accurate more like.. X-men. Yeah. Actually Pip is a lot like Angel- but that's not something I should be talking about at the moment. The odd part about all this was that we all started kind of getting along which caused people to start noticing. Yeah.. that's a thing. Well. Tweek had suddenly stopped all contact with me. And I really had no idea why. But when I found out? Holy shit. And yeah, that's the story I'm going to be telling. The story of why exactly I'm sitting here in a hospital bed half way across the world. 

Yeah. 

You read that right. 

Bon-fucking-jour. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I hope you enjoyed this! I'm not too sure when I'll be able to post another chapter, but I'm sure itll be soon! I dont own anyone but Squeekers <3


End file.
